A New Way to Walk
"A New Way to Walk" is a celebration of pedestrianism and the individual, as performed by The Oinker Sisters, with Ivy Austin singing the lead vocal. The original 1980s version featured Old MacDonald introducing the music video ("for fans of good music and pork bellies"), and was filmed in front of a black background. The song features MTV-style captions that refer to "Deutsche Hamaphone Records" at the beginning of the music video. A new version was filmed in 1993 (First: Episode 3233), intercutting the Oinker Sisters with shots of children in the park, and prominently featured tap dancing by Savion. As with early all-star epics like "Put Down the Duckie" and "Monster in the Mirror", a raft of celebrities also appeared, including Bill Irwin and David Shiner (interacting with Savion), Maya Angelou, Garth Brooks, Ruth Buzzi (as Gladys Ormphby), Michael Chang, John Goodman, Kevin Kline, Cheech Marin, the Neville Brothers, Rosie O'Donnell, Bert(footage from "Doin' the Pigeon"), Marisa Tomei and Sally Jessy Raphael. Lyrics 'Pig 1: '''I was feeling low. I was kind of blue. But that's all gone, since I've got something new. '''All: '''I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. And my new walk suits me fine. I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. And it makes my spirit shine. '''Pig 1: '''You can tell from my walk that I'm feeling good. You can see from the way I strut. '''Pigs 2 and 3: '''See her strut. '''Pig 1: '''When my head is high, my ears swing by when I walk, walk, walk. '''Pigs 2 and 3: '''Walk with pride. '''All: '''I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. And I walk to my own beat. '''Pig 1: '''It's a little bit of strut and a lot of smooth. And a little bit of bouncing fine. '''Pigs 2 and 3: '''Just a little bit. '''Pig 1: '''My chin is up and my feet don't stall when I walk, walk, walk. '''Pig 2: '''I walk real tall. '''All: '''I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. And it shows how good I feel. I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. '''Pig 3: '''This little piggy went to market. '''Pig 2: '''This little piggy stayed home. '''Pig 1: '''This little piggy got a whole new walk and look at these pig feet take me home. '''All: '''I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. And it shows I've got some sense. I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. Walk, walk. I got a new way to walk. And I walk with confidence. '''Pig 1: '''I got a new way. Way to walk. '''Pigs 2 and 3: '''Walk, walk. '''Pig 1: '''I got a new way to walk. '''Pigs 2 and 3: '''Walk, walk. '''Pig 1: '''I got a new way. '''Pigs 2 and 3: '''Walk, walk. Other versions * The ''Sesame Street cast performed it in the 1997 Sesame Street Live''show ''Elmo's Coloring Book. * Destiny's Child performed the song with Elmo, Zoe, and Grover in 2002. (First: Episode 3984) * Miles and Gabi sang this song in a 2002 episode. * On Plaza Sésamo, Ha*Ash performed this song with Lola. Notes * In the 1993 remake, the Oinker Sisters are puppeteered by David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino and Jim Kroupa. Savion Gloverchoreographed the on-location dancing scenes. Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Animals Category:Pigs!